Switch
by Angel of hate
Summary: Kenny and Dizzi make the Bladebreakers switch bodies with those they care for.Rei/Kai Max/Tyson


Angel-of-hate~I am back!!!!Back with a one shot story!!It took me an age to wright,so you can prove to me it was worth while by reviewing!!!!If you flame me I will damn you to hell!!I don't own Beyblade.By the way my spelling sucks as I kept getting remined with my first fic The bladebreaker who stole my heart!Read and review that aswell!!And if you want a song beyblade-tized email the name of the song and the singer and your e-mail address.  
  
SWITCH!  
  
Kenny sighed impationatly as he stared out of his rooms window.The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly."Are you finished yet Dizzi?"Kenny asked as he sat back down infront of his laptop.  
  
"Calm down Chief!If I work any faster my hardrive will go into overload!"Dizza told Kenny.  
  
"Please hurry up.I want it to happen tonight so they wake up in their new places."Kenny pleaded with Dizza as he drummed his fingers on the dark pine table.His eyes(If he has any!)were starting to ache in the dim light.He wanted it like this so no-one saw what he was up to so late,or early in the morning as he had lost all sense of time.  
  
"Got it!"Dizzi cried happily.  
  
"Only Tyson,Max,Rei,Kai,me and you are gunna be affected right?"Kenny asked as second thoughts began to set in his mind.  
  
"Don't worry Chief!Ready for the switch?"Dizza asked.Kenny closed his eyes(again,if he has any) and took a deep breath.  
  
"Switch us Dizzi."Kenny then slipped into darkness.   
  
Rei's golden eyes fluttered open as the suns rays from his window fell upon his face.He sat up and some how felt different.He yawned and started to scratch his back.He stopped in mid yawn.Where was his hair?He jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser.The only thought going through his head was 'If Tyson has cut it off...'He grabbed the front of the dresser so hard he was surprised it didn't break off.He stared at the reflection in front of him.Why was Kai looking back at him?He raised his had to see if it was a joke.Nope,the image did the same.There was only one more thing to do.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" a scream came out of Kai's mouth.Soon four more screams were let rip.He ran out of his room and onto the landing where Tyson,Max,Kenny and,himself(?) was.They all stared at each other till Tyson's body spoke..  
  
"It's me,Max!Why am I in Tyson's body?"  
  
"Where's Rei?"Kenny asked.Kai and Rei both raised their hands.'This is gunna be harder then I thought'Kenny thought to himself.  
  
"Right.Everyone wear what you would normally wear so we know who's who."Everyone nodded seeing the logic and went back to their rooms.In about 10 minutes everyone came back out onto the landing again.Kai's body was wearing a chinese outfit,so that ment Rei was in Kai's body.Rei's body had his hair lose and blue triangles on his face,leaning against the wall with his eyes shut.So there was Kai.  
  
"Kai,why didn't you put my hair up?"Rei asked pained.He felt sad without his ponytail.  
  
"Dunno how."was all Kai said as he opened a golden slit.Tyson's body had green armbands on and green dungress.That was Max.Max's body on the other side had a red shirt,blue shorts and a hat shoved on over Max's wild blond hair.Kenny was dressed as normal.  
  
"So,are you Kenny?"Rei asked as he flicked his clothes on his,or Kai's body.The clothes were evn more baggy then normal.'God Kai is skinny.But he has got a nice body,Nice abs aswell.  
  
"No,Kenny is in the laptop.I am Dizzi!"Kenny's body laughed and was talking hyper so that was obvious.  
  
"Who did this?"Kai asked as he stood up from leaning against the wall..  
  
"Well,me and Dizzi did it!But don't worry we can undo it!"Kenny,who was now in the laptop,reasued everyone.  
  
"Soooo,how do we undo it?"Tyson asked as he had another attempt at putting his hat on Max's head.  
  
"Right.Tyson and Kai's personality's,come in here.Rei and Max,stay here."Dizza said as he held the door open to her room for Rei and Max's body's.Soon the door slammed in Max's and Rei's face.  
  
"Well,I might aswell get breakfast ready.Coming Tyson,or Max."Max nodded Tyson's head and followed Rei and Kai's body.   
  
"Right.I saw you both needed help with your love lifes,so I switched bodies with you and the person you careabout."Dizza looked up to see Kai and Tyson's reaction.Soon Tyson(Max's body) began laughing.  
  
"YOU FANCY REI!!!!HAHAHAHA!"Tyson fell about laughing.Kai(Rei's body) just stared in horror.  
  
"How did you find out?How can YOU fancy Max?"Kai asked looking at Tyson.Tyson calmed down and sat crossed legged on the floor and counted the resons on his fingers.  
  
"1.He is a great blader.2.He is sweet,3.He is cute,4 BLAH~!"Tyson chocked as Kai put his(or Rei's)hand over Tyson's mouth.Kai looked up at Kenny.  
  
"Well,you have told us why you did it and now it's time for you to tell us how to reverse it."  
  
"Well,you have to,um,show them your true feelings and,um."Kenny's body looked away.  
  
"And?"Tyson quizzed them as he stood up.Kenny's laptop lite up.  
  
"You have to share a kiss."Kenny placed his hands over his ears,ready for the explosion.It wasn't wasted.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKING?"Kai exploded.  
  
"Is there any other way to reverse it?"Tyson shook Kenny harder hoping by hell there was another way.Kenny bowed his head and shook it.Tyson dropped Kenny and looked at Rei,who had Kai in him.  
  
"Well,I guess that's all we can do."Rei's body shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So,your just gunna tell Rei?"Tyson stared at Rei in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you dare think I want it this way!Maby this is our break we are looking for?"Kai leaned back into the wall.  
  
"Fine.I'll tell Maxy here.You go somewhere else okey?"Tyson said as stubbon as he could be in Max's body.  
  
"Fine,I'm gone."Kai left the room in search of his body to suggest they go to the park.Tyson narrowed his eyes at Kenny.  
  
"You did this on purpose.Just so you can watch me make a fool of myself infront of Maxy."Tyson crossed Max's arms in anger.  
  
"Acturly I didn't.I did this for Kai and Rei.If I didn't,neither would tell the other how they fell."Kenny said from the laptop.Tyson made Max open his eyes in surprise.  
  
"You mean Rei feels the same way?!?!?How could he?Kai is a heartless bastard." Tyson was shocked."I never thought Mr Sourpuss could hold any feelings for anyone else then himself."Suddenly Tyson smiled."But that's because of his childhood.It will be nice for Kai to love someone and them to return his feelings.And could he pick a better person.Rei will look after him real good.Now I see it in this light it is a good idea."Tyson started jumbing up and down.  
  
"Of course it's a good idea,I had it remember!"Dizzi pointed out from Kenny's body."Now don't you think you should go and tell Max how you feel?"the laptop added.  
  
"Yeah!If Maxy doesn't feel the same way,I can tell him it was an idea to reverse the spell.YAY!!"Tyson cried happily as he ran out of Kenny's room to find Max.Kenny sighed happily from the laptop.  
  
"I'm glad we have bought them all together."  
  
"You know what?Me too."   
  
"More pancakes Max?"Rei asked as he flipped a new patch.He brushed Kai's hair out of his ahir.As Rei was used to his hair being tied back,it was starting to annoy him.But,he was so impressed with Kai's body.So soft.Rei snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder.He glanced over and saw himself.  
  
"Hey Kai.Whats up?"  
  
"The sky!"Tyson shouted as he bounded into the kitchen.Max giggled,then started chocking on his pancake.Tyson,being the nice person he is,he whacked his back making Max cough it back up onto his plate.  
  
"YUCK!"Tyson pulled a face as he sat down.Kai sighed then looked back at Rei.  
  
"Can I have a pancake please?"  
  
"Yeah sure.They will be done in a tick."Rei stared into his own golden eys and smiled.Kai smiled back.They both snapped out of their trance to see Tyson choke this time.Once he had calmed down,he gave Kai a strange look.  
  
"You have never said please before or asked.You just order."Tyson would have said more,but with a kick from Max and a glare from Kai's body(Rei)shut him up.  
  
"Maby it's because I have to order YOU babies about to get anything done,unlike Rei!"Kai growled back.Rei sensed there was a fight coming so he quickly gave Kai his pancake.  
  
"Here you go."and he turned back round so he didn't have to pick sides once the fight had started.Max sensed it aswell and mumbled something about helping Rei with the washing and took off.  
  
"We aren't babies!"Tyson yelled back.  
  
"Oh really,then how come you have spilt syrup down yourself?Do want me to get you a bib?"Kai sneered.It didn't look right with Rei's body.Tyson looked down and saw he had spilt some down his t-shirt.  
  
"Oh,anyway you're a,um.ah."Kai bust out laughing.  
  
"You can't even think of a good insult!"Tyson tried to glare but it was hard with Max's face.  
  
"You act like an old man with all that moaning.At least babies have much more fun!"Tyson shoued back as he made Max's face turrn red with anger.Kai,who had a mouthful of pancake,raised his hand to Tyson.Tyson nearly exploded as Kai's gesture ment'talk to ahnd as your not worth the face'.  
  
" Why you little-!"Tyson jumped at Kai.Luckly Kai had finished his pancake and jumped out of Tyson's way.Tyson being the graceful he is,fell flat at Kai's chair.Kai was now pumped up.  
  
"Come on Tyson!Or should I say cry-baby?"By now Rei was behind Kai,Max behind Tyson.Rei, who for a long time had watched Kai,could tell he was gunna blow.  
  
"Fine!I can take you on!"Tyson yelled jumping back up.  
  
"BRING IT ON!"Kai yelled as he lept at Tyson.He had remembered that fom WWF.Ofcourse he didn't get very far in that leap as Rei clung onto his waist.  
  
"Cut it out Kai!Tell you what,why don't we go to the park so you can calm down?"Rei asked as he held tight his body.  
  
"REI!" Kai yelled as he struggled in Rei's arms,well,his arms.Knowing full well his arms were stronger then Rei,who he was in now,slowly stopped struggling.Kai gave Tyson(who was currently in Max's body)a ice-cold stare and closed his eyes.  
  
"Fine."Rei let go of Kai and smiled at him.Kai smiled a little and turned back to Max and Tyson.  
  
"Cool it bud!Me and you can play on my PS2 yeah?"Max let go of Tyson who was in his body.Not that he minded.He got to see Tyson's beautiful bronzed,hard muscled body.  
  
"YAY!But first.FOOD!"Tyson rushed over to the fridge and pulled open the door,all thoughts focused on Max,food,Max,games and Max!"Rei laughed at Tyson,then looked back at Kai.  
  
"Well,as your in my body,I'd better sort out that hair!Come on,the stuffs in my room."Rei said as he placed his hands on Kai's hips and tilted his head to the stairs with a smile.Kai was immeditaly filled with dirty visions of Rei.Kai nodded and hoped no-one saw him blush as he followed Rei up to his room.Max and Tyson winked at each other knownly.   
  
"Right Kai.I'll bind it the way I useally do it okey?"Rei said as he grabbed his stuff out of his draw.Kai just looked round the room in wonder.Rei had a rich blue,fluffy carpet and white walls.There was a tiger rug in the middle and four wall hangings with different tigers on each one.By his bed was a framed picture of the Bladebreakers and his old team The White Tigers.Also,as his bed was in a corner,the corner by his bed was covered by Bladebreakers photo's and cuttings.  
  
"Sit here."Rei pointed to a stool infront of a dresser and a mirror.Rei ran the brush through his hairs tangled knots,some making Kai wince.Once Rei hand removed all the icky tangles,he brushed it so well,it felt and shone like silk.Kai was in heaven as the brush massaged his head and it was Rei who was doing it.Rei was in heaven as he was with Kai,in his room,on their own.As he looked at himself in the mirror,he could tell Kai was enjoying it.Rei smiled then stopped brushing.Kai(well,Rei's)eyes flickered open to see why the soothing brushing had stopped.Soon he felt his hands pull the hair back.As Rei could do his hair with his eyes closed,he had no promblem binding it up.Kai was amazed Rei had binded his(well,Rei's)hair in cloth so quickly.Rei saw Kai's face.  
  
"I've had long hair since I was a little kid,so I can do it quickly",Rei replied in Kai's smooth voice.Kai nodded.  
  
"Hold your head still."Rei ordered as he wrapped his ying yang bandana over his forehead.Once he had finished his handiwork,he took a step back so Kai could stand back.Kai smiled one of Rei's famous chesire cat grins.  
  
"Thanks Rei.Let's go!"he really wanted to go so he grabbed his hand(which Rei had controll over) and ran down the stairs,  
  
"Bye guys!"Rei manged to yell before disappering through the door.Soon Rei was running beside Kai.They smiled at each other and kept running.Rei pulled his wrist out of Kai's grasp.Kai looked a it sad,till Rei replaced it with his hand.He entwined their fingers together so they were holding handsa while running.They both smiled and blushed.As they ran through the streets,they took no notic of the people staring and shaking their heads disprovenly.Soon they reached the park and let go of each otrher as they collasped under a tree exhausted.Kai lent back and closed his eyes,smiling.Soon,he relized there was an added weight to his shoulder.He opened one of Rei's eyes and saw himself asleep on Rei's shoulder.His smile grew.But soon,with Rei's cat like instinks,saw a black and pink object fly towards him and Rei.He swiftly catched the object which turned out to be a beyblade.Soon a girl jogged over to them.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"he heard his voice beside him say as he tried to stifle a yawn.'My arm movement must have woked him.'Kai thought.The girl stopped by his feet.She reminded him of Mariah.Her cat-like eyes and pink hair,which was tied back into bunches.She was wearing red dungresses with a pink t-shirt and shoes and sockes.  
  
"Hey,can I ahave my beyblade back minster?"she smiled with a toothy grin,pointing out he was about 8.  
  
"Here you go kid."Kai flicked the beyblade back into her hand.  
  
"Do you have a beyblade minster?If you do,do you wanna battle?"the pink haired girl asked as she put her blade on a pink launcher which had a silver ripcord.  
  
"Yes,I do have a beyblade and a name.Call me ...Rei instead of minster and sure,I will give you a go.But what is your name?"Kai asked as he fumbled through his pockets for Dranzer.  
  
"I'm Mia!Let's go to that dish!"she pointed to an empty one in the middle.Kai nooded and forced Rei up as he pulled himself up.Kai and Rei followed Mia.Rei placed Drigger in Kai's hand.  
  
"I have a feeling that Drigger might only respond to you as bit-beast are voice commaned."Kai saw sense and nodded and smiled.  
  
"Let's go Rei!"Mia called as she stood in postion with her launcher ready to go.Kai placed Drigger into his advanced launcher.Rei raised three fingers and stood between the two bladers.  
  
"Ready?Three...Two..One...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"GO DRA-DRIGGER!"Kai yelled as Driger landed in the dish.Mia's beyblade advanced towards Drigger.It was a simple attack so Drigger easily avoided it.It went round in a circle and rammed Mia's beyblade.Soon,her beyblade came spinning out the dish.  
  
"And Ka- Rei is the winner!"Rei cried and raised his arm nearest to Kai.Mia picked up her beyblade and smiled at Kai.  
  
"Good match.But you wait till I'm better and then I will beat you!"she pointed at him and laughed.Kai smiled.  
  
"Yeah.You are a good blader.Keep it up and you will be a champ in no time!"Kai laughed,as he picked up Drigger and waved goodbye to the retreating girl.  
  
"That was sweet of you."Rei whispered into Kai's ear and wrapped his arms round his waist from behind.Kai lent back into the touch.Rei started purring,he couldn't help it!He spun Kai round and planted a butterfly kiss on Kai's nose,then pulled back.Kai smiled and placed a finger on Rei's (well his)lips.Rei started sucking and closed his eyes.Soon the finger vanised,and was replaced by Kai's tongue.They both drew back and felt tiggerly.Suddenly there was a flash and Rei was looking at Kai,in his clothes!Rei laughed.  
  
"We are back in our bodies!So that was how to reverse it!"Rei smiled at Kai who was now right in front of him.Next thing Rei knew,he was fighting for domenice in Kai's mouth.The kiss was full of lust and want.When they pulled back for air Kai said  
  
"Lets get back.By the way,I want my clothes back.".Rei smiled and said in a huskey voice  
  
"Well,you are gunna have to fight for them!"Then with no warning Rei took off running.Kai laughed and ran after him.   
  
"We're back!"Rei shouted as he and Kai entered the house arm in arm.As they got no reply,they went into the living room.They froze in their steps when they entered.Tyson was on top of Max in a liplock.Rei started giggling which bought Tyson and Max back to the living.  
  
"Guess you found out how to reverse it too?"Kai said smiling as he held Rei tighter.They both blushed and nodded.Suddenly Tyson went all thoughtful.  
  
"How are Dizzi and Kenny gunna switch back?  
  
Angel-of-hate~Wow there you go.And please review it and if you leave your e- mail address I will personly thankyou for reviewing it! 


End file.
